


Caught (Sherlock Holmes X Reader)

by Ironteddybear



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, You're a criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironteddybear/pseuds/Ironteddybear
Summary: He began to hum a tune, as if this was some kind of mindless game. As if your life wasn’t hanging in the balance right now. You were about to turn and continue running when suddenly the rhythm of the tune hit you.





	Caught (Sherlock Holmes X Reader)

Whenever you’re born, you are assigned a special song that only you know. Except for your soulmate. Your soulmate was the other person who knew what your song was, but even in the age of the internet, it was almost impossible to find the person who sang the exact same tune as you.  
For you, you believed it would never happen. After you wasted almost all of your teenage years searching and hoping, you’d given up on the idea of soulmates altogether. You’d moved to London, as far as possible from your hometown, hoping that would make it less likely you’d ever find your soulmate, even though there was no statistics to promote this.

But the London rent was expensive and as such, you’d also turned to cutting corners to guarantee you wouldn’t have to return to your home.  
Now the lifestyle seemed to have backfired on you. Pinned to the wall, waiting for the detective to find you…  
He was good. Up until this moment, you’d managed to just barely slip out of his fingers. But he was smart, cunning and unlike most law enforcement you dealt with, he didn’t mind cutting his own corners.

If you weren’t the prey in this situation, you probably would have applauded him. Maybe even asked him for some tips on rule breaking.  
But you were the prey and every second the predator drew nearer.

He began to hum a tune, as if this was some kind of mindless game. As if your life wasn’t hanging in the balance right now. You were about to turn and continue running when suddenly the rhythm of the tune hit you.  
It was your song. Your soulmate was hunting you down. You felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped right on top of your head. 

Your moment of complete and utter shock left you vulnerable and soon enough your pursuer had pinned you to the wall. You stared up at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. You’d never been in this position before.

He had a shiteating grin on his face, as if he’d known all along that he’d catch you. The humming had stopped but you felt it ringing in your ears. Taunting you. Of course your soulmate would be the only law enforcement officer in history to catch you.

“What happens now?” You asked, breathless. He seemed to find the response funny.  
“Well. The police will take you in for questioning until they find the rest of your mates… Or, I could question you right here. We’ve got all the time in the world, you’re not leaving until I say you can.” He seemed pretty cocky.   
You didn’t respond.  
“Suit yourself. This is going to be a long day… week… month… whatever it takes.” He seemed to enjoy this. Again the feeling that this was a game to him hit you.

You stared him straight in the eyes.  
It was too bad he didn’t realize that you were an expert at playing games  
You hummed the tune he’d been humming earlier and he froze.

His fingers gripping you wound tighter.  
“How did- You’re my-” For once his cool facade dropped. You smiled triumphantly.

“I’ll tell you everything I know, if (and only if), you promise me two things. One, your name. Two, an address I can visit when I’m released from prison so we can go on a date.” You smirked. His cold eyes scanned you, calculating.

“The name is Sherlock Holmes, the address; 221B Baker Street.”


End file.
